1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to exhaust port shutter apparatuses and projectors.
2. Related Art
A projector includes a high-pressure discharge lamp such as a mercury lamp or a xenon lamp as a light source, and is provided with a blower fan for dissipating heat to cool the light source because the light source generates a large amount of heat. In addition, an outlet for exhausting the high-temperature exhaust air to the outside is provided.
In order to prevent ingress of foreign matter such as dust, the outlet is provided with an exhaust port opening and closing apparatus that closes the outlet when the projector is not used.
An exhaust port opening and closing apparatus described in JP-A-2003-315910 (Patent Document 1) adopts a mechanism that opens and closes an exhaust port by a shutter apparatus provided with a plurality of openable and closable louver boards.
The exhaust port opening and closing apparatus described in Patent Document 1 connects the plurality of louver boards to a slide knob via a link mechanism and turns the louver boards by manually sliding the slide knob. However, it is troublesome to slide the slide knob manually at each on/off operation of the projector.